Sabotage (2)
Sabotage (2) is the eighteenth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 14, 2012. Main Plot Eli has put together a task force to make 'Operation: Clare's Surprise 17th Birthday Party' come to life. Clare is down about her birthday and Eli tries to cheer her up by telling her to forget about her 'stupid' internship with Asher. That didn't go over well. Eli is determined to make Clare's birthday a success with the party, but when Adam points out that Eli still needs to get her a gift, Eli thinks of the perfect present - her internship at The Interpreter. Eli goes to The Interpreter and finds Asher. He asks Clare's former mentor to reinstate her internship and Asher realizes that he doesn't know what really happened and tells Eli that Clare was obsessed with him, leaving Eli believing Asher's lie and still not knowing what actually happened. Eli shows up to the party looking miserable and Fiona tells him to buck up and get ready for the surprise. Clare is shocked to find the 'spa' Alli planned on taking her to is actually her surprise party. Clare's excitement over the party vanishes quickly when Eli tells her that he spoke to Asher and learned why Clare was really fired. Clare and Eli don't have much time to talk though, since Dallas and the rest of the Ice Hounds show up with beer for Clare leaving Eli confused. Eli agrees to talk to Clare and she finally tells him the truth about Asher. She blames herself, but Eli reassures her that what happened at The Interpreter was Asher's fault, not Clare's. Clare and Eli are ready to leave the party, but Dallas isn't done tormenting Clare. Jake and Eli are tired of the Ice Hounds starting trouble and a massive fight breaks out. Thankfully, Fiona's loft is saved from being demolished by a quick thinking Imogen, who finally gets the confetti canon to work. Once the Ice Hounds get tossed out of the party, Eli promises to help Clare reveal Asher's true colours to the world. Sub Plot Dave tells Alli that he won the role on West Drive and expects her to be upset he blew off his plans with her. Instead, Alli is happy for Dave and congratulates him, leaving him looking disappointed. Dave is worried that neither of them is putting the other person first and tells Adam that he's determined to get the spark back in their relationship, starting tonight. At the party, Alli is having a great time, but Dave doesn't feel the same way. Dave wants to talk, but Alli asks Dave to wait until later. Dave and Alli finally have their talk and while Alli is happy, Dave thinks she treats him like dirt. Therefore ending it with her then and there. Third Plot After getting a call from the police about Drew's reckless driving on his new motorcycle, Audra breaks their silence and finds him at the loft. She's worried about him riding a bike when he has head injuries, but Drew's main focus is on being upset over his mom and girlfriend hanging out. Mrs. Torres wants Drew to move home and points out that it would also make Bianca happy which makes him think. Later, Fiona visits Drew at work and offers him a kids meal in exchange for his absence in the loft during the party since Katie and Jake will be there. Drew obliges and tells Fiona that he's thinking about moving home after feeling the pressure from his mom and Bianca. Fiona urges Drew to do what he wants and prove to everyone that he's serious. Drew looks at the kids toy in his meal and finds a 'diamond' ring. Shorty after, Dallas stops by to say hi and Drew tells him about the party for Clare at his loft. Quick recap - Drew dropped out of Degrassi and therefore didn't see the article Clare wrote about the Ice Hounds. He also moved out and isn't living with Dallas anymore, meaning he doesn't know that the team was suspended because of Clare's article. Dallas gets an idea. Drew asks Bianca to meet him at the mall and proposes...that they open a joint savings account. Drew wants to use the commission he earns to help Bianca pay for college. Drew is also trying to be responsible about his mode of transportation and decides to sell his motorcycle, but not until Bianca has some fun with it. Bianca is impressed by how responsible Drew has become and he takes this as a cue to propose to her, and she happily agrees. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Sabotage" by The Beastie Boys. *This is Alli's 100th episode. *This episode marks the end of Dave and Alli's second relationship. *This episode marks the beginning of Drew and Bianca's engagement. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-sabotage-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg Degrassi-sabotage-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpg Degrassi-sabotage-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg Degrassi-sabotage-pts-1-and-2-picture-3.jpg Degrassi-sabotage-pts-1-and-2-picture-2.jpg Degrassi-sabotage-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg eli so cute bby.jpg tumblr_m8qzpsPOQa1r5uoxco1_500.png Eclarehand.jpg 7567456.jpg 35346456.jpg 35456476.jpg 43535645.jpg 45677567.jpg 46547567.jpg 54657567.jpg 64564565.jpg 65765745.jpg 67864567.jpg 75687435.jpg 345345345.jpg 346457456.jpg 456547567.jpg 475866546.jpg 546457657.jpg 567568567.jpg 3534645767.jpg 4563434546.jpg 4563536457.jpg 4576567456.jpg 4645647657.jpg 5466747456.jpg 5467567345.jpg 5675345345.jpg 5676856456.jpg 6575675687.jpg 56464575467.jpg 75675686578.jpg 534534534534545.jpg theyre all laughing and smiling therefore ruining this scene.jpg the tv tho.jpg slammin beers with clare.jpg sillly drew.jpg sad clare :(.jpg ok dallas.jpg nice kicks bianca.jpg myeclare heart.jpg LOLING.jpg imo making it rain.jpg i like lukes shoes alot.jpg fiona with cookies.jpg fiona actually has a beautiful loft and alli and dave.jpg eli asher.jpg eli adam.jpg drianca asfgthyjkl.jpg drew 1 l.jpg coast light drew.jpg bhandurner no.jpg awk drianca.jpg aw fiona.jpg audra drew.jpg asher ugly.jpg alli dave.jpg adam dave.jpg jjkjk.jpg Jkhkjhkj.jpg Jhjjkkjk.jpg Oijkkj.jpg Hhhhl.jpg Hhhhkn.jpg Jkhjhhjhh.jpg Hhjkljkj.jpg Hjhkjhh.jpg Hkhuhui.jpg Hjiooii.jpg Bkjhkhkj.jpg Bkjhkjhjk.jpg Hjjkjhj.jpg Hkjhkjhjk.jpg Iohjkkj.jpg Guhjj.jpg Tordav.jpg Iuhjk.jpg Jlk.jpg Gjhkkj.jpg Hhhhk.jpg Hohjlk.jpg Khjjj.jpg Dallas-Luke3.jpg Dallas-Luke4.jpg Dallas-Luke5.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Paul Popowich as Asher Shostak Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Imogen (to malfunctioning confetti canon): "BOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" *Drew: "Will you, Bianca L. DeSousa, make me the happiest man alive and...open a joint savings bank account with me?" *Bianca (giggling): "What?" |-| Featured Music= *''"No Good Woman"'' by Elise LeGrow. *''"Mistake Lover"'' by Chains of Love. *''"Runaway"'' by Matt Webb. *''"Big Blue Wave"'' by Hey Ocean!. *''"Six Six Six"'' by Invasions. |-| Links= *Watch Sabotage (2) on YouTube *Watch Sabotage (2) on Youtube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes